


Ice is Nice

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, Ryoma is the worst, semi-public sex (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Ryoma is inspired by Tezuka eating a popcicle





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt by ayameandfriends and GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku on tumblr~ 
> 
> Feel free to drop any other Pillar NSFW prompts or headcanons in my inbox and I shall write fic!

It was another blisteringly hot day. The air shimmered, thick and heavy.

Ryoma leant back against one of the poles holding up the veranda roof, a leg danging off, hanging in the heat. He fanned himself vaguely as he flicked through a magazine, his brain too mussed to take more than half the words in.

Abive him, a bell pinged, a sharp sound cutting through the constant hum of cicadas. His eyes flicked up to it before returning to the magazine via Tezuka.

Tezuka was sat opposite him, looking particularly un-Tezuka like. His hair was stuck in odd directions where he’d brushed it out of his face and his yukata was falling off his shoulders, offering a truly delectable sight. A book was in one hand and a popsicle in the other, which was melting all over his hand.

Ryoma watched with interest as Tezuka pushed the popsicle past his lips, taking most of it in, sucking and then sliding it out again. Ryoma shifted, now uncomfortably hot, he could imagine Tezuka doing that with something else, something infinitely more enjoyable for Ryoma.

Tezuka noticed him staring and his eyes narrowed. “What?”

“Nothin’,” Ryoma muttered, turning back to his magazine, his face burning. There was no way he could concentrate on reading now! 

Carefully, so as not to be caught, Ryoma glanced up through his damp fringe. Tezuka was still struggling with his popsicle, trying to keep the sticky blue liquid off his book.

It stirred up all kinds of thoughts in Ryoma’s head, all the things he wanted to do to Tezuka right now. Touch him, kiss him, take him up to bed or do him right here on the veranda, straddling Ryoma’s legs, fucking himself, his yukata barely staying on or strip him and lay him bare on the floorboards and drive all thought from his head.

A bit of the popsicle broke off, falling onto Tezuka’ bare chest. Tezuka twitched and gasped -a gasp that almost sounded like a moan. Ryoma bit his lips, trying to think about _anything_  but tracing the lines of Tezuka’s body with ice, relishing every shudder and moan.

Fuck. That was hot.

Before he could stop himself, he was scuttling off to the kitchen, emptying the ice cube tray into a glass.

It wasn’t fair! Tezuka was far too attractive for his own good and always found a way to show it off at the wrong times. At least they were alone today, not like that time at a stupid party Tezuka had kept fiddling with his tie, drawing attention to his neck, which was Tezuka’s Most Attractive Spot -or, at least, the part of Tezuka that Ryoma likes kissing and sucking at because Tezuka made The Best Noises when he did that and …. he was getting off track.

Anyway, the worst thing was Tezuka had _no idea_  what he was doing to Ryoma! He’d had to run away to the bathroom during that stupid party to try and calm down.

Tezuka was still reading when Ryoma returned, but had managed to eat the last of his popsicle, Ryoma was sort of disappointed.

“You hot?” Ryoma asked, kneeling in front of his boyfriend.

Tezuka looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow that said ‘what are you planning, Echizen Ryoma?’. Ryoma grinned in reply.

“I’m here to cool you down,” Ryoma said, motioning to the ice cube filled glass.

Tezuka raised his eyebrow further as he worked out what Ryoma meant. Then, he nodded, a silent motion of consent.

Ryoma was so damn lucky.

He plucked a cube of ice from the glass and pressed it to Tezuka’s lips. They parted slightly and his tongue licked carefully at the ice, the melt water dribbling down his chin. Ryoma slid the ice off Tezuka’s bottom lip and bopped him on the nose with it.

He leant in and kissed him, Tezuka’s lips cold and wet against his own. Tezuka titled his head to allow their lips to fit together better, Ryoma’s nose hitting his glasses.

Ryoma swallowed the moan as he pushed the ice against Tezuka’s neck.

“Why?” Tezuka gasped against Ryoma’s lips.

“’cause you’re hot,” Ryoma replied, dragging the ice down, leaving a trail of cold water on Tezuka’s clammy skin. “Just relax, Buchou. You know I’ll stop if you tell me.”

“I know,” Tezuka said as the ice cube, now a tiny sliver of ice reached his collar bone.

“Good,” Ryoma breathed, catching Tezuka’s lower lip between his teeth.

Tezuka moaned, his hands grabbing onto Ryoma’s hips and trying to pull him close. But it he was close, he couldn’t watch Tezuka properly and how was he meant to enjoy turning Tezuka into a moaning, shuddering mess if he couldn’t see?

“I want to watch you,” he whispered into Tezuka’s ear before nibbling on the lobe.

“Shouldn’t we go to bed?”

“Nah, it’s more fun out here, where anyone could hear us,” Ryoma replied smirking as Tezuka shifted uncomfortably under him. But not the ‘we should go inside’ uncomfortable, but the ‘finding the idea so hot he was getting very hard very quickly’ kind.

Fuck. Ryoma was lucky.

He fought away the temptaton to call Tezuka a pervert, just in case it scared him into saying no. Tezuka’s inner pervert was an elusive and beautiful creature, one that could easily be scared away.

“I love you,” Ryoma said instead. It wasn’t necessary they both knew it, but he couldn’t stand not saying it.

Any resistance to the idea died away in Tezuka and he sighed, pressing a kiss to Ryoma’s cheek.

“You need more ice.”

Ryoma pulled another ice cube out the glass, sitting back slightly to get a better view of his wonderful Tezuka. More of his chest was exposed now, including the hint of a nipple. The half gasp half moan that escaped from Tezuka’s mouth as the ice was applied to his collar bone and dragged along the ridge to his shoulder made Ryoma’s cock twitch. He’d been hard for so long now he could hardly bare it.

Tezuka’s head fell back against the post, his neck becoming even more exposed and begging for Ryoma’s mouth.

It was so tempting, to lean in and suck small marks along the smooth column of Tezuka’s neck, marking him as _his_. 

Tezuka’s eyes fluttered shut as Ryoma slid the ice back and forth, pushing the yukata further off his shoulder to expose more of his nipple.

Once the ice had melted, Ryoma grabbed another piece. The ice in the glass was melting quickly so Ryoma was running out of time to tease.

Tezuka only just managed to bite back the scream as Ryoma pressed the ice hard against Tezuka’s nipple. His head snapped up and he glared at Ryoma as he completely failed to hold back a moan.

Ryoma just smirked and circled the ice around the nipple, relishing Tezuka’s shiver and groan.

“You’re gorgeous,” Ryoma whispered, his eyes falling on Tezuka’s other nipple, alone and abandoned. He took it in his mouth, gratified when Tezuka’s hand flew to his hair to keep him there.

he licked and sucked at the small nub, pressing the ice against the top of the other. Above him, Tezuka whimpered and cried out a Ryoma nipped the nipple between his teeth and tugged. In his other hand, the ice had completely melted so he used his fingers to massage and pull at the nipple, thoroughly abusing both of them.

When he pulled back, Tezuka’s face was a picture of debauchery. It was glorious.

“Was that good?” Ryoma asked, trailing his fingers down Tezuka’s chest. “You were nice and noisy, I like it when you’re like this.” He kissed Tezuka, Tezuka opening up to him completely. 

It made him slightly guilty about what he was about to do. 

He swallowed Tezuka’s cry as he presses the next cube against the tip of his cock. Tezuka tried to squirm away, but Ryoma kept in in place.

“I can stop,” Ryoma offered, taking the ice away, but not far, hovering next to Tezuka’s twitching cock.

Tezuka bit his lip and shook his head infinitesimally.

Ryoma was far too lucky.

He pressed the ice against Tezuka’s cock again and Tezuka stifled as Ryoma slid the ice down the underside.

“How does it feel?” Ryoma asked, twitching the yukata aside so he could see his work.

“C-Cold,” Tezuka sobbed.

“But you like it,” Ryoma purred, moving the ice back up the topside and to the head. Tezuka panted and gasped as Ryoma pressed the ice into the slit, a hand flying to his mouth to stifle the shout of pain and pleasure.   

His body was trying to simultaneously escape and press into the ice. It was so good to watch.

Ryoma quickly opened his jeans to relieve the pressure on his own cock.

 The ice had almost gone again, the water trickling down Tezuka’s cock.

“Have you cooled down yet?” Ryoma asked, grabbing another ice cube out of the glass. It had all almost gone, he’d have to hurry.

Tezuka shook his head. “It’s both,” he managed.

“It’s both what?” Ryoma asked, smirking.

“Hot and cold,” Tezuka gasped as the ice slid back down his cock and onto his balls.

“You’re beautiful,” Ryoma breathed, taking Tezuka’s cock in his hand and pumping it as he pushed the ice further and further down.

“R-Ryoma,” Tezuka moaned.

“You’ll like this bit,” Ryoma said. “But cover your mouth, people might hear you.”

Tezuka whimpered and did as he was told as Ryoma picked up another ice cube -the last one.

“Good boy,” Ryoma praised and Tezuka glared at him.

Ryoma reaffirmed his grip on Tezuka’s cock, pumping _just enough_  and the pressed the ice to Tezuka’s entrance. Tezuka made a noise that sounded distinctively like a squeak a Ryoma started to push the ice inside him, his hips jerking helplessly. 

“You like it, don’t you?” Ryoma asked once the ice was fully inside Tezuka.

Tezuka pulled his hand away from his mouth only to draw in a shuddering breath, Ryoma decided it was best not to tease him anymore. He squeezed Tezuka’s cock harder, wishing he’d brought some lubricant out with him and jerked his wrist faster, a finger inside Tezuka, keeping the quickly melting ice inside him, the cold water pooling up around it.

Tezuka pressed his head to Ryoma’s shoulder, his free hand grabbing and clinging to his back. It didn’t take long for him to come, Ryoma could tell he’d been holding back as long as possible. Ryoma held him tight through the orgasm, Tezuka shuddering and gasping in his arms.

“What about you?” Tezuka asked once he’d recovered, sitting up and pushing his hair off his face so that it stuck up at weird angles again.

Ryoma grinned, “you got any good ideas?”

Minutes later, it was Ryoma’s turn to be leaning against the pole, Tezuka in his lap, grinding against him like no tomorrow and making him feel like the luckiest man alive.


End file.
